The 67th Hunger Games: SYOT
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: SYOT open! 24 Tributes are put into the games... which one will come out alive? PM me to submit a tribute...(the sign up sheet is on my profile) and get ready for an action packed Hunger Games. You get to watch your own tributes battle it out! Rated T for violence... Its the Hunger Games for god's sake- there will be blood and violence. There will be constant updates on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

**First... this is a SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) :3. You are able to make your own tribue... If you didn't know what it means. Check my profile if you want the form to fill out. Then PM it to me. If enough forms arent sent in, ile make my own. And **_**please **_**if you make a career- don't make them weak. But make it realistic. I wont accept things that have way too much They train their whole lives. :D **

Prologue:

President Snow leaned back in his puffy purple chair. It matched his room, purple- being the theme color of this years Hunger Games. He ruffled his snow colored beard and turned his attention to another man beside him. It was the Gamekeeper, Ronin Tollate.

"What do you have planned this year?" He asked cooly. A shiver ran down Ronin's spine, but he answered. He knew President Snow was dangerous. The last Gamekeeper had gone missing after he favored a tribute and killed the whole career pack. President Snow clearly didn't approve.

"A good deal." He murmered. Ronin straitened himself.

"We are waiting to put stuff in, based on the tributes this year." He managed to say. Ronin was cowardly about the President. He released hsi breath when President Snow nodded in approval. Ronin turned to a large digital screen on the wall. He flipped through a large amount of items before stopping and beckoning President Snow to watch. With a flick of his finger, the screen slid up to show an elaborate diagram of the arena.

"Hmm. Very large this year?" He said.

"Yep. Featuring two lakes." He pointed at a blue splotches on the map. "We may have to draw them back in at certain points."

"It would seem so." President Snow said with a clap of his hands. "This will be a very interesting 67th Hunger Games."

"We will see the different tributes tomorrow. It's reaping day." Ronin offered, and Snow's face lit up.

"Indeed." Then he held up a dismissive hand. "Get the escort's on their way there."

"Yes, sir." Ronin mumbled. He picked up his documents off of President Snow's glass coffe table and left. _That went well, _He thought. It was his first year as Gamekeeper, so he was still a bit awkward around the President. But he got set on his assigned task- the escorts needed to get to the Districts.

Ronin tapped on the elevator button, which glowed in response. He tucked his papers under his arm and stepped inside, still recounting his meeting with the President. It had been the first time he'd been with the President alone.

Once he reached the control room, he grasped a microphone and cleared his throat.

"All District escort's board the train. It will be leaving in 20 minutes." He spoke clearly into the microphone. He glanced out of the window, to see 12 women stepping onto the train. _They must have __**really **__rushed, _he thought. _To get that far... _

Ronin hurried down the building to see the train off. The streets swarmed with capitol people, who wanted to see the escorts. They would be the sponsers, later in the games. Ronin wondered who would win the 67th Hunger Games.

**This chapter was to start off the SYOT. I will only do short reapings or else it would take forever, and they will be in a few seperate chapters. Please continue reading... c:**


	2. Taken Spots Sponser, and more Info

I will be editing this alot.The maximum amount of tributes you can post are 3. Here is some information about the story, the spots taken and sponsership. I may do two alternate endings for the last two tributes, so each may win. RESERVES ARE ALLOWED HERE! But only if you send in the tribute form within an hour. If you take longer I will not allow you to reserve.

**District 1:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 2:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 3:**

**Female: **

**Male: Taken- Ashton Tenithson**

**District 4:**

**Female: **

**Male: Taken- Argo Larson**

**District 5:**

**Female: Taken- Elina Maison**

**Male: **

**District 6:**

**Female: **

**Male: Taken- Thorson Vigilant**

**District 7:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 8:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 9:**

**Female: Taken- Violet Eglantine **

**Male: **

**District 10:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 11:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**District 12:**

**Female: **

**Male: **

**Sponsership:**

**You must PM me to tell me what your getting. You cannot, however, fake it to get items to your tribute. If I suspect you are cheating, I will not allow you to get the item for your tribute. I admit I used some other peoples ideas in this... because I couldnt think of any. You are allowed to sponser other peoples tributes so if yours dies, root for the other tributes you want to win! **

**You can get points by doing certain things:**

**Posting a postive comment is 15 points**

**Submitting a tribute is 20 points- everyone starts out with it.**

**PM me a good idea is 30 points (I may not use them though, and this can only be used twice)**

**If your a warrior cats fan you get 5points (You must prove it)**

**If your a LOTR fan is 5 points (You must also prove it)**

**You get 5 points every chapter your tribute lives. (Dont be upset if they die, its okay c:)**

**If your tribute dies you can have 10 points to use to sponser others  
_**

**Here are things you can spend points on:**

**!TAKE NOTE!- Prices may rise based on the game's situations. -!TAKE NOTE!**

**Bow= 30 points**

**Sword= 30 points**

**Knife= 20 points**

**Spear + net= 40 points**

**Water bottle= 10 points- not filled**

**Water bottle filled= 25 points**

**Apple= 10 points**

**Crackers= 15 points**

**Stew= 20 points**

**Medicine= 70 points (I know it's alot, but it may save your tributes life)**

**(Any more suggestions are welcome and I will add if they make sense)**


	3. Elina MaisonThorson Vigilant's Reaping

**Ive decided I wont make names for the escorts, I will refer to them as D# Escort. **

Chapter 1: Elina Mason's Reaping, and

Elina Maison lay curled in her bed, breathing deeply. She cast a glance out of the window, and saw darkness. She was unable to sleep that night. But how could she, being on the eve of a new day- reaping day. She grimaced, why would the capitol do such a thing. The Hunger Games isn't humane at all.

Her pale skin radiated in the room, the moons light reflecting off her skin. She tossed around more, hoping to find the right postion. Elina could barely make out the forms of her brother in the darkness. She blinked wearily, and turned the other way, this time seeing her two sisters. She lay back in her uncomfortable bed. Springs poked at her, piercing her delicate skin. She winced and placed her head onto her hands. After what seemed forever, a few rays of sunlight shot through the window. She lay in bed until her siblings stirred.

"Elina?" Her brother, Korani asked. "Reaping day." Elina nodded solemnly, taking a step out of bed. She opened a drawer and pulled out a worn old shirt and skirt. _My mother's old reaping clothes, _she thought miserably. She slipped them on and started down towards District 5's town square. Korani followed, as well as her two younger sisters.

Elina stepped into the long line waiting to get admission. The sun shone bright, it was midday, once she reached the front. She held out her arm, and they took it, stabbing the long ,cold needle into her arm. She flinched and continued to join the crowd of 17 year olds. The District 5 escort stood on a raised platform, in purple. Elina stared in horror at the glass jars that held the name of this years tributes. She reached into the jar, prepared to utter the name- a childs demise. Elina held her breath, a feeling of dread creeping through her veins. She froze.

"Elina Maison." She trembled with terror. _Why me? _She shreiked inside of her head. A shudder ran down her back and she stood there paralyzed with fear. She toppled forward, when a burly peacekeeper shoved her towards the stage. She tried to make herself look as strong as possible but tears burnt her eyes. She searched for her siblings in the crowd and met Korani's eyes. He looked comepletely mortified. He mouthed words she wasn't able to understand.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I-I'm Elina Maison, age 17." She muttered, barely audible.

"What?" The escort leaned closer, an inquisitive eye on Elina.

"Elina Maison, age 17." She repeated, her voice more strong this time.

Elina stood on the platform as the boy's name was called.  
_

Thorson Vigilant pulled on his shoes. Today was reaping day. He pulled on his reaping outfit, and looked distastefully at the door. He pushed it open, walking out slowly. He headed to the District 6 town square, his cold eyes taking in everything. He did _not _want to be a part of this cruel... evil _Hunger Games. _Thorson stepped in line and quickly recieved his shot. The tracker glowed green in his arm and they let him through.

The escort, a pudgy women is all purple was on the stage, excitedly waving her hands.

"Welcome to the District 6 reaping for the 67th Hunger Games!" A surge of anger pulsed through his body, and he clenched his fists. She raised a obese hand and dove it into the glass jar, pulling out a small white paper slip. She announced a girls name, but Thorson was too busy staring at the clouds, that drifted by. He wanted nothing to do with this. He met his friends Quinton and Franz in the crowd.

"And for the brave young men!" She said in an annoying sing-song voice. Her capitol accent made her sound stupid, and Thorson glared openly at her.

"Thorson Vigilant." She said. He took a deep breath to study himself. He looked over his shoulder as he began to shuffle forward. His friends' eyes widened with horror. Thorson closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry. He blinked back his tears, and choked out to his friends;

"I'm... I'm sorry." _You should have expected something like this, _he thought bitterly to himself, reaching the steps. He stepped onto the stage, eyes clouded, and breathing quick and uneven. He swallowed his sadness as his arms were raised.

"Our tributes from District 6!" the escort called.


	4. Authors Note!

**Author's note- Thanks to all of you contributing!**

Updated information will be on my profile... Sometimes I lose files and can't get them, so ile always have the updated stuff on my profile!


	5. District 4 Reaping (Not in order)

**Here are our District 4 tributes (Sorry these arent in order xD)**

Argo Larson sat in his bed, with a grunt of exasperation. He looked at his clock; 5:30. Today was his day- although he wished it was somebody elses. Today was reaping day, which started at 12:00, so he had time. He had been chosen, from many people, to be a volunteer this year. How could he not accept? It was a chance to become rich and famous. But what he wanted more was a little house, so he could fish every day.

Argo loved fishing, and often spent hours on the shore with his rod or spear. . A thought hit his mind, _my dreams will probably never be true. _He let out a sigh. If he died, he couldn't fish on the beach. _Or do anything else, _he thought bitterly. At least he had a team of people he could work with, to help him win. He crept out the door, grasping a long fishing rod, wound with line. He grabbed a jar of bait, and slid out the door, careful to avoid a creak. He jogged down the steps and down the road until he reached the beach. He sat on a driftwood log, and pulled off his shoes, sinking his toes into the cool sand. Argo listened to the soothing sound of waves splashing against the shore, and closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes and looked at the lapping blue water. It brought a small smile to his lips. This is his dream. He ran his hands down the rod and then baited it. He tossed it out into the ocean.

Argo fish for a long time, catching three large fish before he noticed the people of District 4 streaming out of their houses. _Im late! _He realized. He put away his fishing supplies and bolted down the road to his house, where his father impatiently leaned against the doorframe.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "It's time for the reaping." His father handed him a black suit.

"Get dressed quickly- we can't miss the reaping!" He told him. Suddenly, Argo's brother Ron burst from the door.

"Argo!" He said, "We've been looking for you. I wish I could volunteer today!" Argo pursed his lips and nodded. Ron planned on volunteering, as he went to career training camp too.

"But it's my time to shine!" He said, and entered the house with a forced smile. Inside, he was actually very uncomfortable. Argo dressed in his suit and emerged outside, following his father and brother down to the reaping.

The escort, a thin and tall lady with an enormous wig, was on the stage, waving to everyone exitedly.  
_

Delta lay back excitedly. Today was the reaping- and she was determined to be the one going to the capitol. She put on her reaping clothes and slipped out of the house. She started down the road towards the career training camp. She entered, and she realized lots of others had the same idea as her. Early morning practice! She grasped a mace on the wall and gave it a few swings. It was brilliantly balanced. She turned to a dummy by the wall and swung with all her force to hit it. She smirked in delight as the head burst off the dummy. Other's stared at her in awe. Not many people could demolish one of the practice dummy. The trainer at the other end of the room gave her a nod and hauled the dummy away.

Next, after putting the mace back, she retrieved a trident. She thrust the trident at another dummy, piercing cleaning into its hard layer of armor. She pulled it out, with a grin. Winning the games would be easy! She practiced until she glanced at the clock and realized it was time to go. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead from practicng but she wiped them away.

She followed the route to the town square. It was crowded and she waited to recieve her shot. Finally, she was admit into the crowd. She was ready to volunteer. The lady reached a delicate hand into a glass jar.

"Grelli Torlia." She announced. Delta raised her voice and shouted.

"I volunteer!" Three voices echoed her. Her training camp wasn't the only one in District 4. She walked up sturdily, wearing no readable expression on her face. If anything, it was close to a smirk.

"Your name?" She asked Delta

"Delta Sapphire Callon. Age 18." She said her full name and age confidently. Her parents watched proudly from the audience. Her father, in fact, had been a victor in previous years.  
_

Argo readied his voice as the lady reached into the jar a second time. He looked at who would be his District partner. A tall girl with long blonde hair, Delta as she called herself.

"Steon Quinla." She said. Argo worked his tongue inside of his mouth, but before he said them another, bigger boy shouted;

"I volunteer!"

"Oh no you dont!" Argo snarled, pushing the boy over. The other boy had not seen him coming and had been knocked over by surprise.

"I volunteer!" Argo shouted. "I volunteer as tribute!" He rushed up to the stage.

"Name and age?" The escort asked.

"Argo Larson, age 18." He said.

"Congratulations! Our tributes from District 4!" The escort exclaimed, raising their arms. With that, they were led off the stage.


End file.
